Only in Books
by Drizzleheart0419
Summary: While being chased by mobs, a mysterious creature came and helped Ant, also fixing his amulet and giving him a power that very few others have. Now it is up to Ant to save the mysterious creatures that humans only ever read in books. *SET IN MINECRAFT**RATED T FOR SWEARING AND VIOLENCE*
1. The Chase

**AN: This is inspired by DARKSOMEONE's story, Wolf Accident, which was inspired by corgi101. But, it different… If that makes sense. MEATLOAF FOR EVERYONE! *throws chunks of random and suspicious meat everywhere***

The moon shone brightly, illuminating the lake in silver light. Waves lapped at the sand, and bats fluttered quickly out of a cave that was on the edge of the bank. A rattle of bones and a groan came from the darkness of the woods, and an arrow flew through the air at something on the other side of the small lake.

Leaves rustled and branches broke, and a boy ran out of the copse of trees, eyes wide in fear. A four-legged creature was following him, black eyes glowing with a faint tint of red. Its mouth was open in a silent cry and fangs as green as its scales glinted in the moonlight.

"Someone! Help, help!" The boy screamed, turning away from the skeleton and zombie that joined in with the hissing creature. His clothes were tattered and the amulet around his neck was dirty and cracked. His black shirt was covered in dirt and his grey and red shoes were long gone.

His bare feet were squelching in the mud as he hurriedly made his way to the mountain, where he knew that someone lived on the other side. Another arrow whizzed past his head, causing him to scream in fear.

Quickly glancing back, he noticed the green creature and skeleton close on his tail. The zombie was far behind, face sagging grossly. As he watched, it's left eye popped out, and the zombie glanced down, picked it up without any grace, and shoved it back it into the empty eye socket.

The boy shivered, nausea making him gag. He recovered, then clambered up the rough stone, not taking a chance on going around. His fingers scrambled on the mountain face, trying to find a hold. His fingers and toes where scraped up, and he could hear the hissing and the creaking of the mobs below.

Clattering of stones underneath him made him freeze, looking down at the ground. The creature was trying to follow him, hopping from clefts and outcrops. The skeleton slung its glowing bow over his shoulder, following the path that he was scrabbling up now.

"Since when do they climb?" He shrieked, pulling himself over the dirt at the top. A flicker of light danced in the distance, and the boy took off after it, hope shining in his eyes.

Groans came from ahead, and the boy stopped, panting for breath. Was someone else hurt by the mobs? He tentatively moved forward, fists balled up, ready to fight if needed, but he knew that without any type of weapon, he wouldn't be able to inflict much damage.

A sudden weight crashed upon the startled boy, and the smell of rotting flesh wafted down to alert the boy that it was a zombie, but when an eye fell next to his head, he knew it was the zombie that he thought fell behind.

He struggled to flip over, staring into the only intact eye. His heart was pounding and he was sure that the zombie could hear his heart beating as well.

As it leaned down, teeth decaying and sharpened to points, the boy squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the bite that he knew was coming. But it never came.

The weight was suddenly torn off of him, and he got a breath of fresh air. A flash of grey appeared over his head, and he scrambled to get to his bloody, aching feet. He raced towards a nearby tree, pain slowing him every second. But he made it to the tree, scaling it to the shortest branch, three blocks off the ground.

The boy turned back to the clearing, watching as the grey creature attack the zombie. A hiss and bones clacking together signaled that the two other mobs had caught up. The grey… thing stood up, and the boy now noticed what it was.

A werewolf.

It's grey fur burning a deep orange in the earliest light of sun, dark grey eyes glaring at the approaching monsters. The skeleton fired arrow after arrow, only hitting the wolf once in the arm.

It howled in pain, but surged forward, slashing at the green thing with such speed and force, that the boy swore it died by the first hit.

The skeleton backed up into the tree line, noticing the sun was rising. It knew it was going to burn in the day. It moved in the shade, arrows firing at the wolf, hitting its mark.

The boy had long been out of the tree, getting closer to the downed zombie. He knew that it normally carried small weapons, but too dumb to realize that they were there.

He searched the pockets until he felt a cold, sharp pinch. The boy grinned slightly, pulling the dagger out of the torn pocket, and stood up.

The wolf was crouched, head down and sides heaving. He could tell it was in pain.

With a battle cry, the boy rushed forward, throwing the dagger straight at the skeleton's empty eye socket, where he knew that is where the mob could be dead forever with one, smart hit.

It made its mark and the skeleton staggered back, dropping the glowing bow. It fell down in a clatter, and the boy immediately rushed towards the injured werewolf.

"Are you okay?" He asked, trying to make eye contact with the being. "I can go find help for you, if you want me to."

The grey werewolf grunted, shaking his head side to side.

"Oh… Okay. Well, thank you," the boy replied, astonished at what had all happened. And, out of instinct, hugged the wounded wolf.

The wolf blinked in surprise and pain as the boy hugged him. He looked down, then raised a paw and patted the boy on the head. He saw the amulet and held it, closed his eyes, and growled something inaudible.

The boy stared, dumbfounded, as the wolf clutched his necklace and growled. A sudden white light streamed out of the closed paw, and the werewolf let go of the amulet, which was now restored to how it was this morning.

"Thank you," the boy whispered again, staring at the clean amulet.

"No thanks needed," it huffed, and put a paw on the boy's shoulder. "Go home. Monsters still run in the shade. You need your wounds healed."

The boy looked up at the wolf, brown eyes wide. "Y-you can speak?" He stuttered, and the wolf chuckled, nodding. He shook off the surprise and thought about what it said. "Well, you're in no condition to travel. How are you going to get home?"

The wolf smiled, dark grey eyes shining.

"I think I have it in me, young one. But one last thing," he said as the boy started to turn away. "Make sure that you don't speak of this until the time is right."

"The time is right? What do you mean?"

"There will be others after my being has passed. You are to protect them. Your amulet will show you who they are, and other things that Overworlders have only read in books. Do we have a deal?" The wolf cocked his head to the right, waiting for the boy to answer.

After a moment, the boy nodded firmly.

"We have a deal."

"Good." The wolf smiled widely, and then began to walk off when a voice stopped him.

"I have one last thing as well." The boy asked, watching the wolf turn towards him. Its ears pricked up, waiting for the question. "What is your name?"

It laughed a deep, throaty laugh.

"My name? Well, my name is…" He leaned forward, whispering his name into the boy's ear. He smiled, and looked at the werewolf.

"Goodbye… friend," the boy saluted, and watched the wolf disappear into the dense forest. His chest swelled with pride, and he grabbed the skeleton's bow and the dagger, leaving for the safety of his home.

The sun was high in the sky by the time he opened the door to his home. Something tackled him, and in fear, pushed the weight off of him, drawing his dagger and standing in a defensive pose.

"Ant! Where have you been? We've been so worried!" A familiar voice made him relax, and he noticed that it was his brother who was standing in front of him, but something stood next to him, a huge shadow, shaped strangely. Ant backed up, surprised, but his brother reached forward, and the shadow stayed in its spot.

"S-Sky?" Ant stammered, taking his eyes off of the shadow and looked at his brother, his sunglasses shining from the sun that was shining throw the window. He dropped his weapons and rushed forward, pulling his brother in for a hug.

Sky stood still in shock as Ant hugged him. After a moment, he chuckled, patting Ant's black hair.

"Wow, Ant. I never knew you felt that way for me," Sky fake sniffled, and immediately, his brother pulled away, eyes narrowed. His amulet shone, and Sky grabbed it. "How'd you get it so shiny? I've never had mine this clean before."

Ant tugged his amulet out of Sky's gloved hands, taking a step back.

"Maybe we should tell mother and father that we're home?" He asked, completely avoiding his brother's question.

"Oh yeah!" Sky facepalmed, turning to grab his iron sword. "They went looking for you. Come on, we're going to find them." He left the house after taking a rucksack full of what Ant presumed was food, water, and healing potions.

Ant ran to his room, grabbed his iron sword, grabbed his own rucksack that had tools and sleeping bags if it ever got to that point of day, and left the house after locking the doors.

Sky was in the barn, saddling up Ant's horse. His fawn colored one was already tacked, as if he were just about to go. A pant came from behind him, and Ant turned to his the family dog, Garto. He smiled and petted the dog, which was ready to go with us.

"Ant, come on! Erue is ready to go!" Sky called over as he walked over to his horse and mounted, pulling the reins as Angeli pulled forward to leave.

Ant walked over to his horse, pulled out a carrot and fed him before mounting the black stallion. Erue trotted up next to Angeli, and Sky clicked his tongue, kicking her in the side. She neighed, then galloped forward, and Ant kicked Erue in the side as well, following his brother.

Garto raced next them, nose forward and ears swiveled forward. They were on their way to find their parents.

But deep down inside, Ant felt something break. As if something went wrong.

**AN: Please don't hurt me….**

**Oh, and I will be writing this story in that point of view, but it'll stay in that person's mindset. Got it? Okay.**


	2. No!

**AN: *pants* Okay, no news on the impending attacks of fans. I thank all of those who sent me supplies for survival. *diamond sword is swinging around everywhere* I'm surprised that you guys are accepting it. It makes me so hap- What was that? *the door bursts down, and Ant is staring down at me***

**Ant: Shut up and go write the story.**

**Me: BUT I DON'T WANNA. IT'S TOO FAR.**

**Ant: You're already typing.**

**Me: … I hate you.**

**Ant: Love you too! *sarcasm***

**Me: But the only thing that I like about you is…. SPARKANT! WOOOO! *runs away, screaming like a madman***

**Ant: *blushes* I'm going to **_**kill **_**her when I find her!**

**Me: *from far away* AW HELL NAW.**

…

**Well that happened. Here's your story.**

_-Ant's POV—_

The two boys galloped through the wood, Ant following his older brother as he quickly weaved and leaped over roots of trees. The dog raced next to them, all the while keeping an eye on Ant.

His feet were aching, and in the rush, he forgot his spare shoes. Of course he could've eaten something, or used a healing potion, but he felt as if his parents needed it more.

The sound of swords clashing together came from ahead, causing Ant to go in a panic mode. Sky was pushing Angeli to the limit, his eyebrows creasing together in concentration and Ant hurried Erue to gallop faster.

The brothers burst out of the woods to see their parents fighting squids close to the shore. Sky leapt off of Angeli, raising his iron sword over his head.

Ant slid off as well, charging forward to the fray as well, trying to ignore the pain in his feet once he stepped on the scalding sand. He thrust his sword into the blue skin of the squid, slashing down, drawing black ink that was their poisonous blood. It hissed in pain, sinking to the ground.

Ant charged over to where his mother was fighting three squids, blades striking each other with years of practice. He yelled, jumping onto the back of the nearest one, stabbing the squid over and over until ink covered his face and the hissing stopped.

Looking up, he saw his mother being backed up into a tree, eyes wide. Her grey jumpsuit was torn and blood was seeping from the slashes in her clothes.

On the other side of the clearing, Ant saw that Sky and their father were slowly pushing the squids back to the water. After watching them for a moment, he took a deep breath and jumped at a squid, iron sword piercing the blue skin.

The squid cried a garbled cry, knocking the boy off of him. Black blood dripped into the eye of the squid, but it blinked, not even noticing.

"_Uoy citehtap yob! Ew lliw llik uoy dna ruoy ylimaf! Eraperap ot eid!" _The squid hissed, lunging at Ant. The obsidian blade caught his arm, taking him down to the ground. The squid's black eyes glared down at the boy, fangs curled up into a terrifying smile. "Ees uoy ni lleH."

"Not on my watch!" A voice growled, and a grey werewolf appeared in the clearing. He met eyes with Ant for a moment, and then rushed forward, grabbing the squid with sharp claws. The wolf tossed the hideous thing in the air, jumping up to slam it to the ground.

No sound was heard other than a loud, muffled thump and spine-chilling squelching as the squid hit the ground, the werewolf landing on it.

A gasp came from Ant's mother, who was staring at the wolf, golden eyes open wide.

"K-King Fynn? Where have you been! D-did you save my boy? Oh, thank you!" She rushed forward, hugging the grey wolf.

Ant stared at her in wonder, not hearing a thing from King Fynn. How did she hear him?

"_Telepathic powers will come in time with your amulet, AntVenom. More explanations will come over time. Don't worry, your brother can't see me, and your father can see a little shadow, but they haven't the power you and your mother possess."_ King Fynn's voice said in Ant's head, making him hold his head with his hands.

A gargled hissing came from behind Ant, and when he turned to see what it was, he was too late. The last squid knocked Ant over, rushing his mother with his obsidian blade held outwards.

"_ROF GNIK SUOPOLLOPRED!" _It cried, stabbing his mother in the heart when she turned around.

Ant's mother cried in pain, slumping to the ground.

Ant cried out as he watched his mother fall, pain crashing through him as if he took the blow as well. He stumbled towards his mother, pushing past the now-dead squid, tears streaming down his ink-stained face.

His mother looked at her son, a slight smile appearing on her pale face.

"My son… Keep our legacy alive. Take care of your brother and King Fynn will take care both of you," she whispered, voice slowing with her breath.

"No… Mother, stay with me! With _us! _I need your help with all of this! Please, please…" Ant cried, holding her hand.

Something dropped next to them, and Ant didn't need to look since he knew it was his father.

"Emmy, no… Please don't leave us," he begged, cupping her face in his inky hands. He tried his best to wipe the ink and blood off of Emmy's face, but it only smeared further.

"T-Take care, Harry. I will be seeing you soon, but don't weep for me," she wheezed, then closed her eyes, face going white and the warmth that was there was now gone.

"No! Mother! W-why?" Ant wailed, looking up into the sky, tears blurring his vision as the sky glowed red.

Waves slapping the shore broke his father out of his trance of staring at the past Emmy. His golden-brown eyes widened, and he tossed off his blue cape and golden sword, running forward, pulling Sky out of the way of tentacles that were waiting to pull him down under the dangerous waves.

"I'm coming, Emmy!" He cried, diving into the water, his face serious as he punched the squid in the face, more surrounding him and taking him down, out of sight and air.

Bubbles broke the surface before all was still yet again, the blue waves hitting the shores softly.


	3. Let's Go

_-Sky's POV—_

Sky sat on the grass, eyes wide as he stared at the water where his father just disappeared into. Fury and grief swelled inside him, causing him to stand, walking stiffly over to Ant, who was still crouched over their mother, tears streaming down his cheeks. He kept glancing up at the woods, but Sky saw nothing as he crouched down next to his brother, putting his arm around his shoulders.

His head hung down, sunglasses sliding down his nose, but he didn't care about that now. His eyes were closed and Ant already knows what they look like. With a heavy sigh, his knees hit the ground, knocking against something.

Opening his eyes he saw his father's cape and golden sword. With a trembling hand, he let go of Ant's shoulders, picking up the cloth and weapon with care, his eyes twitching with oncoming tears.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he stood up, clutching the bundle close to his heart, he clicked his tongue, and Angeli emerged slowly out of the forest, eyes wide and head down.

Once she saw Sky, she trotted up, whinnying in relief that he was alive. As Sky opened the saddlebag, the mare noticed Ant laying over Emmy, and neighed in despair. At her neigh, Erue peeked out of the woods, noticing his rider on the ground.

His eyes spread open in surprise, trotting forward, nudging Ant on the shoulder. Ant shrugged off his horse, still weeping.

"Ant, get up off of the ground. The squids are going to be back soon, and we need to get out of here," Sky said, placing a gloved hand on his shaking brother's back. His brother sighed, slowly getting up, eyes watering as he glanced at his mother for the last time.

He mounted Erue, and turned the horse back towards the direction of the house. Sky was ready to mount Angeli, but the brooch of Emmy's red cape reminded him of his father's blue cape's brooch. He bent down and unclasped the brooch, gently pulling off the silky cape and sliding the diamond sword out of her cold hands.

Sky placed a teary kiss on his mother's cheek before whispering a goodbye and mounting Angeli. It hurt him that he could bury her. The squids were going to be looking for her body, that's for sure. And looking for the boys.

Sky clicked his tongue, kicking Angeli in the side, making her neigh and gallop through the woods, heading home.

When he finally cleaned up Erue and Angeli, the stars were glittering coldly in the sky, the moon like an iron coin.

Tossing his rucksack over his shoulder, he headed inside to check on his brother.

He was in their shared room, sobbing into the cotton blankets. His feet were bloody and cracked, and it made Sky wince when he looked at it. Going into the washroom across the hall, he wet a washcloth in cold water and wringed it out, carrying it into his bedroom.

He gave the little fireplace a bit more logs and lit a few candles by the beds so he could see Ant's wounds better.

Placing a soft hand on Ant's head, he patted him, like their mother would do when she treated their injuries.

"Ant, sit up. I need to clean your wounds," Sky said softly, looking over the rim of his sunglasses. "They're going to get infected if I don't. Now sit up."

With a groan, Ant sat up, eyes red and puffy from crying. Sky's heart broke as he softly took Ant's right foot, washing it. Every once in a while, his brother would wince, but relax because he knew cleaning wounds would heal it faster.

As Sky grabbed his left foot, Ant said something that Sky was fretting about.

"We'll need to leave tomorrow," he muttered, watching drops of water slide down his foot. Sky handed him the stained washcloth, rubbing his arm as his brother pulled out a shining potion from his bag. "The squids are going to find the house, that's for sure."

Sky handed Ant the healing potion, pulling up a chair next to the bed. As his brother took a gulp, he fixed his gloves, glancing at the bag, the cape brooch glinting in the light. A burp made him smirk, taking his eyes off of the clasp and back to his brother.

"Pardon me," Ant mumbled, setting the potion on the stand by the bed. Both of the boys watched as the wounds faded, new skin replacing the damaged. "It's amazing how potions can do this…"

Sky nodded, getting up and dragging the chair to where it was before. He walked around the bed, setting the bag down on the floor carefully.

"Get as much sleep as you can, Ant. We're leaving before Dawn's Twilight Hour."

A mumble came from Ant's side of the room, and Sky slowly took off his sunglasses, closing his eyes and setting his head softly on his white pillow, sleep dragging him down quickly.

_***Le Time Skip***_

A growl woke Sky up, his eyes wide from the dream he was pulled out of. Garto was at the edge of his bed, growling at Ant's bed. The fur on his shoulder was bristling, and his eyes shone from the low fire.

The boy glanced at the clock on the wall, which said it was four in the morning. Cursing under his breath, he jumped out of the bed, throwing himself on Ant, shaking his shoulders quickly.

"Ant! Get up, we got to go! It's Dawn's Twilight Hour!" Sky hissed, backing up and slipping on his shoes. His amulet swung in his face, but he tucked it under his shirt as he stood up, grabbing his iron sword when he remembered his father's golden sword. He dropped the iron blade, grasping the hilt of the golden sword, and something shone in the yellow metal, something that resembled a hawk of some sort, but it was gone, and he was staring at his own face.

He put on his sunglasses, running around the room, shoving a few pairs of clothes in his bag.

By the time he was done, Ant was finishing his packing, all the while glancing out the window where the night sky was a dark blue. Sky pulled out the blue cape from his bag, the golden brooch (which he now noticed was shaped like two swords crossing) swinging towards the ground.

He gently picked it up, swung the cape behind his back, and clasped the brooch together. He looked at the golden sword, cleaned it off with his sheets, and sheathed it in its new sheathe. It felt heavy against his leg, but at the same time, felt right.

"Sky?" Ant's voice came from his bed, their mother's red cape with the creeper face spread out on the sheets. His brother's brown eyes were sparkling, and it looked like he was trying not to cry. "C-Can we call gold… butter? For father?"

Sky stiffened, watching as Ant sighed, staring down at the red cape. He walked forward, grabbed the cape, and draped it over his brother's shoulders, eyes shining behind his shades.

"Of course we can, Ant," he whispered, clasping the brooch (which was shaped the same way Sky's is) so the red cape hung around his brother's neck. "Now we have to go. Do you have everything packed? Are your wounds healed?"

Ant smiled, looking at Sky, straight in the eyes.

"Yes, Sky. I'm ready to go."

**AN: I finished for tonight! WOOO! WEEKEND! SOOOO CUTE! And Baboosh, you will be known as Teletubby. And my wrist is better, but I'm a wimp, so yeah.**

**FANFICTION ISN'T WORKING. RAGE.**

**Read, review, and tear people's faces off,**

**Drizzle**

**(PS, I found Team Crafted's deviantART account, and started fangirling. The name is Team-Crafted. Have fun! But not too much fun… ;D)**

**Okay, I know it's late, but I have a reason, not a good one, but one. I got grounded. That is why I won't be updating. THANKS, LOVES, AND KISSES. (Ignore that last part)**


	4. Help

**AN: Sorry about the wait, guys. I got grounded for who knows why. And, before you read the story, this is important. DO NOT SACRIFICE YOUR SLEEP FOR FANFICTION. Please, I do not want anyone fainting or doing horrible in school/work. If it because of my stories, I will take them all down. I guarantee it. Thanks, and I had to do this because of Brightmist's comment and my friend always being tired from procrastinating, all because of me (and others). I don't like it when this stuff happens.**

**Sorry for rambling, but, heed my words.**

_***Le Small Time Skip of Flying cats and rainbow muffins***_

_-Ant's POV—_

It was the worst feeling galloping away from the house that was his safe haven for so many years. It hurt worse as he glanced over his shoulder, and not only seeing the silky red cape, but a thick plume of smoke trailing into the sky from where his house is- was.

But when Ant noticed that Sky was racing towards some place that they always considered a second home, his chest felt a little lighter. The black-haired boy nudged his horse to go faster, and soon, he was ahead of his brother.

The foliage grew thicker, and Ant had to dismount from Erue, leading him carefully through the tropical forest. Before he let his horse move, he checked the ground to make sure it was okay for the two brothers and their mounts to continue.

Sky huffed from behind Erue, who was, yet again, halted by Ant, grumbling. "I thought Jordan cleared out a path!"

Ant rolled his eyes, tugging on his reins. "On another side, Sky. But it's been years since we last saw him. The path is probably overgrown by now."

Sky grunted. "Yeah, I guess… But he's always been a clean-freak, with his organizing and all."

His brother halted, glaring at the ground. After a moment, he began forward again, glaring forward, occasionally glancing at the sky to see if he was getting close.

"At least Jordan knows where his sword is when it's time for a battle," Ant snorted.

The older brother opened his mouth to argue, but shut it as a small, black shape hurtled out of the sky.

A soft screeching came from the shape, and Ant noticed it was Jordan's pet bat, Gary. His right wing was torn, and a small amount of blood covered the tear. Sky looked up, stiffened, then jumped up, clapping his hands together, trying to catch the bat.

Gary squealed, flapping his way to Ant, who softly grabbed the bat, holding it away from his brother.

"Sky! Stop it! Gary's hurt, and you're scaring him even more with you trying to smash him!" It confused Ant as Sky blinked behind his shades, shaking his head and turning away. This is not normal behavior from him. He looked at the bat, which was trembling in his hands.

"Something must be wrong with Jordan if Gary is hurt. We need to get there fast," Ant said, hopping up onto Erue. He leaned his face closer to Gary, speaking softly. "It'll be okay, Gary. We'll get you home. Is the ground clear for us to ride forward?"

The bat nodded his black and brown head, which gave Ant the encouragement to race forward. Sky mounted Angeli and followed Ant, who was quickly picking up speed in the dense forest.

A tall tree came into vision, and everything seemed fine until he saw black smoke curling out of the balcony where his main part of his house was on. Ant gasped, slowing to Erue to a halt.

"He's up there, Ant! Something's wrong with him!" Gary squeaked softly in his hands, looking up at him with dark brown eyes gleaming with hope. A rustle of leaved made both of them look where the sound came from, and King Fynn dipped his head softly.

Courage flowed through Ant as he hopped off of Erue, setting Gary softly in the still-warm saddle. Another thump let Ant know that Sky was on the ground, walking towards him carefully.

They nodded to each other and then ran towards the stairs that spiraled down the trunk of the tree. Ant and his brother thumped up the stairs, taking two at a time. A cry of some un-earthly being and Jordan's voice cut through the smoke, urging Ant to move faster.

_-Jordan's POV—_

Jordan shivered, clutching himself. His body shook violently and he felt like throwing up. A small fire burst onto the wood next to him, causing him to whimper. His head was pounding and when he watched the fire grow, his head throbbed worse.

The boy grabbed his head, crying out in pain. But when he did, and un-earthly roar mixed with his voice, growing in volume from pain. Jordan reared back, head facing the burning ceiling with eyes shut closed tightly.

His fingers curled, black claws growing out of his finger nails, scales rapidly crawling up his arms, and his eyes shot open, a burning orange hue replacing the once-cyan pupils. He screeched again, leaning forward as his back burned, spine breaking pain shooting throughout him.

Jordan wished and wished that this strange pain would stop, leaving him alone.

"_**You should have never broken your glasses!"**_

The voice screeched, dark purple eyes burning with hate.

The boy gasped again as he felt something break in his back. He fell limply to the ground, weakly cry out:

"_Help…"_

**AN: Well. That's strange, huh? Just to let you know, my brain will probably put a little bit of Sparkant, Merome, Skylox, and all that fun stuff! I can't control it, sorry. Have a good/day my ruthless Warriors!**

**(I WANT YOU TO HAVE NICE DREAMS TONIGHT, OKAY? IF YOU HAVE NIGHTMARES, MAKE SURE THEY'RE ABOUT ME.)**

**Currently planning to rip someone's face off,**

**Drizzle :3**


	5. Fire!

**AN: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE.**

_-Jordan's POV—_

As the boy grew, the room burst into flames, lighting up his red scales. Red, leathery wings stretched out of his back, and his face stretched. Tears coursed down his cheeks as his jaws popped out and back in, reforming his face. His chest collapsed and regrew out, strong and heavy-built. Another flash on pain seared through Jordan as his pants split and a long, red tail sprouted from his tail bone.

Ant and Sky rushed into the room, staring at the red beast now in place of the boy that was there minutes earlier.

With a deafening roar, Jordan stretched his wings out, knocking away the other boys. He rushed forward without control and leapt off of the balcony, at first plummeting towards the jungle below before something occurred to him that he should flap his wings. Jordan jerkily lifted upwards, orange eyes enraged.

Shouts coming from the balcony where he jumped from made him turn his head, glaring. Sky and Ant were flailing their arms and their mouths were moving. It took a moment before the words processed in his mind.

"Jordan! Calm down!"

"Jordan, relax! It's me, Ant!"

The dragon panted, focusing only on Ant's words. Sudden realization hit him- he was a dragon and he hurt his friends- he hurt Ant. Jordan let out a cry, heartbreaking and piercing to the soul. His wings gave out for a moment but he steadied himself, somehow gliding towards the balcony. Landing heavily, Ant slipped his sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose. Even though it hardly fit, a tingling feeling crawled through Jordan as he started shrinking, the cold now getting into the skin that was replaced by scales.

His bones reformed back into their human shape, leaving him weak and cold. Jordan's vision fuzzed and the world around him spun as he hit the jungle wood planks heavily. A cry reached his ears before he went dead to the world.

"Jordan!"

_-Ant's POV—_

The boy rushed forward the fainted kid, tears streaming down his cheeks again. He now noticed that Jordan barely had any of his pants left, luckily the upper half remained. Sky ran off to get Jordan's cape to cover him.

As his brother wrapped the cape around Jordan, Ant picked him up and started for the stairs. As he began down the steps, he quickly shot a glance back at his brother.

"Get anything we might need. I'll get his horse and wait for you. No doubt _someone _had seen the smoke. Okay?"

Sky nodded quickly, rushing to the burning deck to salvage any chests as Ant hurriedly down the steps, making sure that Jordan didn't fall out of his hands. His friend's head lolled as he stepped, scaring Ant. He shuffled his hand to make sure that his head didn't move.

When he made it to the ground, Erue immediately rushed over, eyes wide. A silver-grey mare cantered up behind, head bent softly to the ground. Once she saw Jordan in Ant's arms, she whinnied, shoving past Erue and nuzzling his forehead. But as she did, a singing sound was heard and the mare reared back, her chin slightly burned.

Ant's eyes widened, glancing down at his friend. He was pale, as pale as can be, but it didn't look like he was cold, nor hot. He set Jordan on his mare's saddle, making sure he didn't fall off as he felt his forehead. Heat licked at his palm, but it didn't bother him like it did to the horse. Ant moved away, confused. The silver mare's head swung towards him, nibbling his hair lightly.

"My name is Fairy, Sir AntVenom," she whinnied softly, glancing once or twice at her master. "Master Jordan had broken his glasses two days ago, and been sick since then. When I saw the smoke, I ran. But then I realized that he might be hurt, so I came back."

Ant blinked, surprised that a horse talked. Returning his focus back to the fire, he watched as Sky launched himself away from the smoking tree. In his hands were bundles of food, clothes, water, and buckets. The only thing missing was Jordan's shades.

"Pack everything up and move out. Take Erue, too," Ant said as he began towards the old home of his best friend. A hand grabbed his shoulder, turning him around slightly.

"Don't do thi-" Sky began, but knew if he turned around, Ant would've gone straight up anyways. "Be careful. By the time you run down the stairs, they'll be up in flames. It'd be best if you'd go off the diving board."

Ant stiffened, then nodded, pulling away from his brother's grasp and dashed up the stairs, Trying his best not to suck the polluted air into his lungs. After going around and around and around the inside of the tree, orange light flickering on the dark brown walls, he finally made it to the balcony.

Ignoring the flames, Ant ran straight for Jordan's room, eyes going straight towards the bed stand. He nearly tackled it as he threw the draws behind him, sweat trickling into his eyes. Furiously wiping his eyes, he spotted the broken glasses and burst out of the room, noticing that the hall to the stairs was engulfed in flames. There is only one more way down.

Tears streaked down his cheeks as he hurried up and up to the diving board. Burning leaves fell onto Ant as he came to a halt, panting. The wood stretched out into the air, stock still as if nothing horrible is happening. A brief memory flashed in front of him:

A small Ant staggering towards the edge of the board, giggling and pudgy cheeks rose red from smiling. He got onto his knees and leaned over the edge, staring down at distant water below…

Ant shook his head quickly, throwing away the thought. Something like burning cloth made him look down, and he saw that his clothes were on fire. Coming to his senses, Ant screamed, and heat seared him as he frantically ran forward, fear pushing him closer to the end.

And suddenly, he leapt, arms out to the side, frantically flapping as if he had wings. He screeched, the pain becoming almost unbearable as he soared down to the blue water below.

**AN: Got it done. Yeah. Took a while. :3**


End file.
